Ten Years Today
by ApocalypticDisaster
Summary: It would be 10 years tomorrow since he saw that girl from the photo and despite so many years and the way she had aged from a young girl to a young woman in the space of that time, he still knew it was her. AU-ish?
1. Prologue

**10 Years Today,  
****By ApocalypticDisaster**

**Prologue**

* * *

Pale fingers clenched around the paper held in a strong hand, the single document tearing slightly from an intense grip as unnaturally wide red-brown eyes drank in the four words written on the expensive paper, the vibrant blank ink of the familiar handwriting demanding attention from the brunette male.

_'The princess is alive'_

He took the remaining item from the recently opened brown envelope that sat on his desk in front of him, his harsh grip instantly softening.

Beautiful dark eyes stared back at him, wonderfully capturing the innocence held in them. A soft smile screaming with warmth as the sunlight shined upon the stunning female, bringing out the red highlights of her hair that was brushed away from her perfect face, giving him a clear view of her. It was clear she wasn't aware the picture was being taken by the way she didn't look directly at the camera used.

It would be 10 years tomorrow since he saw that girl from the photo and despite so many years and the way she had aged from a young girl to a young woman in the space of that time, he still knew it was her.

The Pureblooded vampire prince, Kuran Kaname, stood up from his seat, ignoring the calls of his name as he hastily walked out of the conference room, all thoughts about the meeting he was supposed to be attending gone. He was anxious, excited, worried and even slightly scared as he walked, the picture branded into each corner of his mind.

The door in front of him was pulled open by a lingering maid, showing her respect for the Pureblood by bowing lowly, her head inclined to the floor and hiding any view of her identity. Kaname's eyes met identical ones as he crossed the large space of the room and, with a small gesture with his hand, dismissed the households maids that were fluttering around the room in a rush to draw the heavy drapes to cover the tall arched windows ready for the soon to be rising sun.

As soon as the door was securely shut Kaname took a seat directly opposite the two remaining vampires in the room, his usually dull expression strangely hopeful, shocking the couple as he dropped the two paper items on the coffee table sitting between them, the edges of the paper dancing slightly in the sudden gust of wind it created before settling peacefully against the polished wood.

"Mother. Father." He greeted, watching the elder Kurans eyes widen as they took in the sight before them, both pairs of burgundy orbs stuck on the colorful photo.

"Y-Yu...ki?" Juuri managed to gasp, the grip on her Husbands hand tightening to an almost painful grasp as her free hand instinctively reached out toward the picture and sliding it across the smooth surface to bring it closer towards her and Haruka, her fingertips brushing over the cheek of the younger female gently, hesitantly, as if she didn't believe it was real.

The perfect picture was marred by a splash of water, the product of Juuri's emotional outlet as she allowed herself to cry, the name of her daughter a silent sob from her lips. She sought comfort in the strong arm that wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her against the vast chest of her husband she knew so well, though her eyes refused to leave the face she hadn't seen in so long.

"Kaname...how..?" Haruka questioned, lifting his eyes to stare at his son in dis-belief. "Rido took her... There's no way she could still be alive...Yuki.."

The youngest Pureblood reached over the table, his fingers swiftly tracing the outlines of the form and brushing away the single drop of moisture before it could damage the delicate photograph. "Do you recognize the background? I believe one of your old friends may have the answer we are looking for."

Juuri instantly sobered up at that, pulling away from her brother and Husband to take a better look, she had been too interested in the first look of her daughter she had in 10 years to pay attention to anything else.

She was standing in front of a large school building, surrounded by the forms of other students all dressed in the same black uniform, only changing between the difference in gender. Trees casted the perfect amount of shade amongst the large section of grassy grounds surrounding the main building, allowing some of the students to lounge away from the harsh light of the bright sun. The school's symbol carved into each door and window visible was impossible to misplace. A logo well known in both the Human and Vampire world.

"Mother.." Kaname started, his tone making it known that there was no room for an argument. He wouldn't take no for answer. "You may not have spoken to him in a long time...but make a call to Cross Kaien. I want to be attending Cross Academy by tomorrow."

* * *

**A/N: Okay...well, this is just a random little plot bunny that just did not want to leave my brain. Heh heh heh. Sorry it's short. ^_^"**

**What do you think? Worth continuing or just leave it as a one-shot..? Please review and let me know what you think. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Ten years Today- Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters.**

* * *

The petite girl gasped, one hand instinctively raising to cover her mouth in a motion of shock and she felt the strange sensation of jumping out of her skin at the sudden attacks of arms surrounding her slim form again and again as a loud chorus of 'Happy Birthday' echoed around the room. A childish giggle came from her as she was showered by confetti, the rainbow colors bringing life to the black uniform that hugged her body and she felt a tickling feeling as a few pieces fell down the loose collar of her crisp white shirt that sat underneath her jacket. Her dark eyes shimmered in the bright lights of the main hall as she looked over the crowd of familiar faces that gathered to celebrate her birthday, smiling as she was pushed further into the room by her best friend.

"Yori- Chan." She laughed, shaking her head to dislodge the bright pieces of paper that settled in her shoulder length brown hair. "What happend to the _small_ get-together?"

"Oh, don't ruin our fun, Yuki. It's your birthday and we persuaded your Father to cancel everyone's classes for today. We're going celebrate whether you like it or not. So just relax and have fun. Even the Night Class are here for you."

* * *

Yuki's body collapsed against the wall in a fit of laughter, her ribs beginning to ache from the spasms of never ending giggles. She couldn't help but find the innocent scene hilarious, despite the childish situation. Her original reaction was that she was too old to have something so childish as a pinata at her party, that it would set of the wrong mood. But watching the Night Class's playboy jumping underneath the sweet stuffed party toy in an attempt to prove that he didn't need a bat to win, instantly changed her mind. Of course the day class girls found it adorable, the way their idol's hair would get dislodged out it's perfectly styled place with each jump, the way his features seemed to twist in frustration each time he missed and everyone else was too absorbed in the humorous view that no one noticed her standing there. Pulling at the string that held the pinata to lift it up, ever so slightly out of his reach, every time he jumped for it. She eventually decided to stop fixing the game, stop being cruel and left it for him to catch, shaking her head at the way the fan girls cheered.

_'He could fall on his face and they would still think it's cute'_ she thought to herself, humored as she made her way back to where her friends sat, talking amongst each other and grabbed one of the ready made punch drinks from the long refreshments table she crossed. A prop to explain her temporary absence.

The plastic cup fell from her fingers, splashing over the floor and coating the soles of her dark brown leather boots in the dark purple juice it previously contained, a quiet huff of air escaping her lips from her careless collision with a hard chest, only just avoiding falling to the floor thanks to a pair of arms that quickly surrounded her waist to steady her. She slowly eased her eyes open as she failed to feel the impact of the ground, meeting a pair of eyes just a few shades darker then her own that were framed by a selection of long lashes which casted dark shadows across the male's prominent cheek bones as he stared down at her softly.

Yuki fidgeted as she took in their position, a blush creeping up to stain her face as she hurriedly tried to disengage herself from his arms.

"O-oh, I'm so so-sorry!" She exclaimed her apology, almost tripping over her own feet again as she unable to remove her eyes from the beautiful stranger in front of her to pay attention to her movements. His skin was unnaturally pale, his features perfectly proportioned and positioned and he had a regal sense of air around him, the type of aura that demanded attention. His hair, a dark brown in color and falling down to reach his shoulders, brushed over the sides of his face that was turned up in a small smile.

As she continued to gaze at him her mind couldn't help but wander to a long passed memory, a familiar ache setting up at the back of her mind as she struggled to remember the imposing thought clearly.

* * *

_Her small body shook with the shivers passing throughout her. Two tiny hands clutched at the thick fabric placed over her body, pulling the winter coat tight arou__nd her frame in an attempt to keep the icy wind from assaulting her again. Little white balls fell around her, setting on the ground she stood upon. She had originally winced the first time she felt the light pressures of the snow hit her, unsure whether or not they had intended to hurt her but she had eventually grown interested in them, her weak eyes following them down and straining to see anything else in the darkness that obscured every view around her. Something thundered against her chest rapidly and, in pure instinct, her body tried to run in an attempt to escape the foreign feelings of terror inside her, her footsteps leaving shallow prints in the snow behind her. She felt scared...that was the first word that came to her mind, despite not knowing what the word meant. _

_She had eventually slowed into a walk, her small legs un-used to strain of all the running and her undeveloped chest heaving because of the exertion. She tried to keep remembering to reopen her eye lids each time she blinked, but they seemed to get heavier each time they closed. A instinctual gasp of shock exited her lips as she heard new noises around her. The rustling of leaves suddenly got more pronounced, much louder then when the wind was causing the friction between the close packed foliage, the distinctive sound of snow crunching under feet larger then own and the sickening pants of the large figure walking towards her now immobile state._

_She didn't know what happened, she only registered the shaking of her body when the cold snow engulfed her after she had fallen backwards, trying to escape the sinister red eyes that never left her childish body, but they seemed to capture her in it's gaze, rendering her vulnerable- an even easier target._

* * *

A slight shake of her head brought the teenager back to the present, still staring at the boy in front of her who didn't look in any rush to remove himself from her line of sight, his smile still intact, the simple uplifting of his lips bringing a sense of warmness and contentedness with it. As if she had waited a long time to see it.

"Do I...know you?" She blurted out unthinkingly, watching the slight widening of his burgundy eyes before she continued, thoroughly embarrassed as he just stared at her through a hurt, but not surprised gaze.

"Yuki?" A deep voice called out from the crowd, instantly gaining the attention of the relieved teenager, happy for the distraction from doing something to embarrass herself further_. _

She searched the crowd immediately beside her, catching the lilac stare of her adoptive Brother who pushed his way through the crowd, the bystanders knowingly stepping away when he approached, not willing to anger the temperamental prefect.

"Zero..?" The brunette female asked, concerned by the infuriated expression plastered on the boys pale face. It took her a moment to notice the glare wasn't directed at her and, with a quick glance to the side of her, noticed the subtle raising to the perfectly shaped eyebrow of the dark haired male beside her who was looking straight at the object of intrusion.

"Kiryuu- Kun." His silky voice accompanied a small motion of his head, less then a nod, but enough to be marked a sign of acknowledgment to the silver haired boy who now stood in front of him. The two were similar in height, just a couple of inches in difference, both intimidating in their own way as they each stared the other down.

"Kuran." Zero greeted, his voice laced with disgust whilst his features contorted in annoyance at the sight in front of him. "What are _you _doing here?"

"Oh, haven't you heard, Kiryuu- Kun? I'm the new Night Class president."

_'Night Class...?' _Yuki thought as she watched the exchange of words, the slight narrowing of her adoptive Brothers eyes at the latest comment and, only then, did she notice the clothing of the Man beside her.

The white fabric fitted him wonderfully, hugging to him in just the right places to show the large expanses of his muscular arms, the shirt fully buttoned to the top, refusing any exposure below the neck line and his trousers sliding down the perfectly long legs so only the very ends of his feet were available to view, clad in expensive dark brown leather shoes. The crimson tie perfectly aligned with the rest of the Uniform, tucking under the white waistcoat finished with the rose buttons that also decorated the close fitting jacket. _'Of course Senpai is a Vampire...no Human could be that beautiful.'_

"Let's go, Yuki." The impatient tone of her friend and Brother distracted her thoughts again and she stepped towards him, stalling only to bow towards the tall figure that saved her and offer her apologies again.

"It is Rude to steal someone away before I've had chance to properly introduce myself, Kiryuu- Kun." Kaname's pale fingers took purchase of her small hand as he spoke, holding it gently in his grip and effectively spinning her round to face him again as he lifted the light hand up towards his mouth to press his lips against the delicate skin for just a moment longer then necessary as he reveled at the softness and alluring smell that wafted from the intoxicating flesh. His enchanting eyes never left hers, bringing an almost surreal feel to the situation as her hand fell back limply at her side, lightly swinging and causing small gusts of air that played with the edges of her skirt. "I am Kuran Kaname. It is a pleasure to meet you... Yuki."

_'Ka..na..me...'_

_A shrill scream exited her open lips, the deafening sound impulsive and unheard in the darkened night as the shadowed figure stalked closer, looming over her shivering shape._

_'From where do I know you, Senpai...?'_

**A/N: Wow- I must say that I was very pleasantly surprised by the responses I received for the prologue of this, It was so much more then what I expected! Thank you, everyone. This chapter is for you and I hope it doesn't disappoint!**

**Well, it's 3:30 am, (My time, England) and I have finally finished this, see how much I love you all? =D**

**Please review and let me know what you think. It will be very highly appreciated! Thank you! 8] By the way, is anyone else's Document Manager being a pain? I swear it's out to annoy me. x.x**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ten Years Today,**

**Chapter 2**

**Vampire Knight ****© Matsuri Hino**

**

* * *

**

She was undeniably beautiful. Even in the dark clothing of her uniform, her brightness was almost blinding. So pure that it would surely be a sin to touch it. To even think of destroying it. Her face was twisted in what could only be described as masked amusement. Trying to keep a straight face to get her point across, but the humorous scene seemed to be getting the better of her seriousness and he wished he could hear the words crossing between the two female day students the prefect tried to break apart, a hand on each of the students shoulders to keep them at a distance.

"Kaname- Kun?"

The Pureblood reluctantly turned towards the sound of his name being called, dragging out the movements in his head slightly to try and satisfy the need to see his girl- carrying the image of her smile deep into his mind before looking across the open-spaced room to the blonde male.

"Chairman Cross," He greeted, releasing the pressure of his back from the flawlessly painted beige wall.

"Oh, you're all grown up, Kaname- Kun! I haven't seen you since you were a little boy and now look at you! I'm deeply sorry that I didn't come to visit. How is your mother? And your Fath-,"

"Enough, Chairman," Kaname silenced him, faint annoyance lining his tone at the rambling of the elder man. He ignored the hurt look that appeared on the face of the male known as Cross Kaien. Getting straight to the point of his early morning visit, "Yuki. Do you know who she is?"

"Oh, my dear Yuki. Isn't she cute, Kaname-Kun?"

"Well yes, she is. But that is not what I asked,"

An out of place expression, more serious then the Pureblood could ever remember being present on the face in front of him, exposed itself. A sigh, not too loud but enough for the brunette to hear, slipped through the minutely turned down lips. His face looking older, more mature with the passing of oxygen.

"I knew, as soon as I got your application to study here, that I wouldn't be able to keep it from you, Kaname-Kun. You always were great, even as a child and amongst your own kind. The vampire among vampires," The blonde set himself down on the inviting leather chair placed in front of a large, mahogany desk that took up almost half the floor space of the spacious, but cluttered, office.

His tone was defeated as he told his latest tale, the perfect excuse for his loss of contact with the Kurans, "She was only five when she was brought to me by your Uncle, Kuran Rido- San, she couldn't remember anything and Rido told me what had happened. He said that he had an affair with another Pureblood, he wouldn't discuss her name, but that affair led to her being pregnant and so she broke it off to avoid judgment from her family, cutting herself off from the rest of Vampire Society and hiding herself away in the basement of one of her family homes. Refusing to see or contact anyone for nearly six years,

She wrote to _him _however, the day before Yuki arrived here, informing him of her plans to turn their child, a little girl she named Yuki, human- paranoid that the council were close to figuring out her secret- and giving him the location to the pair of them for him to collect her when the ritual was complete but leaving no time for him to stop her from sacrificing herself. When he got there she was already dead and he found the child lying next to the crystals that was once her body, fully human and un-aware of anything. He came here to me, asking me to take his daughter in but not to tell Juuri or Haruka.. He didn't want the woman's sacrifice to be in vain if people were going to find out about her. I haven't seen your Uncle since then, and I know there was something he wasn't telling me about what happend, Juuri had told me not to trust him, but I don't regret taking Yuki in. She's been my daughter for 10 years now and I know that your Mother may be upset that I didn't tell her, but I was doing it for the well being of her niece. Your cousin, Kaname-Kun,"

"Cousin? Oh, she is _much _more then just a cousin Cross-San,"

* * *

**A/N: Extremely short, I know and I'm sorry. This is just a filler though, just to link parts of the story up and I do hope you enjoy it despite the length and that it isn't too confusing. It will make more sense in the future chapters. Promise. **

**Please do review and let me know what you think. Reviews= motivation= faster updates so please remember to drop me a quick review. They are very much appreciated. Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 3Bonus

**Ten years today, **

**Chapter 3**

**Vampire Knight ****© Matsuri Hino**

* * *

_"Stop!" The little girl, with her long, brown hair blowing around her terror twisted face called out, trying to push herself away but, from __her position on the floor, she only managed to dig herself a deeper burrow in the snow, the frozen water droplets acting as a icy blanket that caused __her body to feel numb, leaving her unable to move her limbs anymore, despite her minds instincts screaming at her to run._  
_She closed her eyes in hopes that, when the heavy lids re-opened, the image in front of her would disappear. That the cold would disappear __before she fell deeper into the grasp of the scary creature that watched her with hungry eyes._

* * *

"Idol-Senpai is the cutest!"

"No! Wild-Senpai is!"

"Idol-Senpai!"

"Wild-Senpai!"

"Idol-Senpai!"

"Your Idol-Senpai's eyes are too shallow! They make no comparison to the eternal depth of Wild-Senpai's!"

"At least Idol-Senpai knows how to dress properly! The best presented man makes the better Husband!"

"As if he would marry you anyway!"

"Oh, yea? And I assume that you believe Wild-Senpai would marry you?"

"Girls," The humored voice of Cross Academy female prefect, close to laughter because of the trivial argument, spoke, increasing the pressure of her hands against their shoulders slightly when they both pushed against the restraint, anticipating that a real, physical fight would break out if they didn't both calm down, "I'm sure that you'll agree all of the Night Class boys are handsome in their own way, and it's up to you who you prefer, but do you think they would want to see you tear each other part over it? Aidou-Senpai and Wild-Senpai are close, so shouldn't their fans be so, too?"  
She didn't register the way the onlookers murmured in agreement, or even the way the weight against her hands gradually decreased and  
finally disappeared altogether as the heated discussion calmed down, now caught up in the feeling of eyes resting intently on her face and  
causing her to self consciously look around. Her short search ended at the window of her adoptive Fathers office, leaving her mesmerized by the  
way the newest school student stared down at her, the way his lips moved as if he was talking and the way his eyes seemed to warm as they continued to watch each other, as if burning the memory of the others face into mind.

She couldn't help but remember the way his arms felt around her when he graciously caught her at the party the night before and she felt  
stupid for feeling so _safe_ in his arms. She knew who he was -knew _what_ he was- but the way he held her, gently for just those few moments,  
made her think of the times the Chairman made her watch those old romance movies on the television, of how at the end, the man would  
scoop his partner into his arms gently. Lovers reunited after a long distance apart before they would share a sweet kiss and travel off  
into the sunset with each other. And the image of herself running away with this _stranger_, safe in his arms with a kiss that held more passion then anything that could be displayed between two actors, turned her all shades of red, the deep blush seeming to cover her whole body as she broke her gaze away- embarrassed.

"Don't,"  
The teenage girl startled at the sudden sound breaking the barrier of her close-packed thoughts, almost tripping over stray branches that littered the grassy grounds as she turned in a rush to scold her fellow prefect.

"Zero, don't sneak up on me like that! And don't what? I haven't done anything,"

"Don't get close to that man, Yuki. You know what he is," His tone was laced with disgust as he avoided looking up at the gaze that was now directed sharply at him.

"I know that we're so different.. I just feel like I know him..everytime I see him, even just a glimpse, I can only remember that snowy night...I was so scared but when I look at him..I don't know, it's weird..I just feel-...is that the time already, Zero? Let's not stand her talking, the Night Class will be out soon,"

* * *

**A/N: Ok, this is just a little bonus, a short chapter whilst I have chance to do _anything_. I felt so terrible leaving you with such a short chapter that I wanted to give you a second half to it. Even though this one is short, too. My chapter lengths are preety pathetic lately, right? I'm sorry!**

**I do hope that you stick with this story though, as I can promise to give you longer chapters in the future. But, for at the moment, I thought you might enjoy short, quicker updates then having to wait longer for one.**

**Please do review and let me know what you think of this chapter, it's highly appreciated and it would be nice to know your thoughts on it and please don't be _too_ angry at me. Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Ten years Today,  
****Chapter 4**

**Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino**

* * *

She impatiently dealt with the deafening screams filling the close packed immediate area the way her adoptive Father taught her too when she was first informed of her then newly designed Prefect duties; using one of her short, but toned, arms as a make-shift barricade to the more excited members of the Day Class, and ignoring the dull throbbing of her mind- alerting her of an upcoming headache- as she loudly blew in the silver whistle she always kept on her person for these daily occurrences. She felt pricks of annoyance hit her when she risked a look backwards- to the students who eagerly took advantage of her blind spot to plant themselves closer to the stone gates. So much like the pesky, annoying weeds that cropped up if one abandoned their gardens for just a minute too long.

The brunette wasn't sure when, or even how, her fellow Prefect had managed to ditch her, she had kept a close eye on him during their short journey to the gates, assuring he actually showed up for work this time, but the Hunter had somehow managed to slip past her watchful gaze during the ambush of the hormone fuelled teenagers, leaving her, as usual, to fight against the human students alone.

The all-too-familiar sound of the gates trying to resist being pushed open left Yuki on her knees, her hands flat out against the hard concrete to stable herself after the students increased their strength against her as the reason for their loud gathering dawned closer. The screams seemed to get even more booming at the elegant entrance of the Night Class and they drowned out the group of subtle taps of shoes walking in unison. Immaculate white uniforms stood out in the crowd of black and Yuki stiffened when she felt the soft pressure of a large hand being pressed against her shoulder and she looked up to see a pair of gentle eyes smiling down at her, being left awestruck by the beauty of the dark orbs.

"Are you okay, Yuki?"

The silky voice that accompanied the eyes was enough to almost make her forget about the daggers now being pointed at her from around the small bubble that seemed to expand from her mind and wrap herself in it as a shield from the harsh whispers of her name being passed around with words of cruel profanities. The clear proof of the Girls jealousy of the prefect for gaining the attention from the newest Night Class member.

"Kaname-Senpai..?"

"Thank you for all your hard work, Yuki,"

"It's noth-... Of course! It's the job of a prefect, Senpai!"

His hand was forced to lose contact as the girl sprung up from her position on the floor after her exclamation, looming over him for a short moment before he, too, lifted himself up gracefully, immediately making contact with her again unconsciously by reaching his hand out to pat the smaller head in front of him, thoroughly enjoying the temporary feel of the smooth, what looked to be freshly washed, hair against the pale planes of his long fingers before it was cruelly pulled away again- a concealed flicker of annoyance at the recognition of the person now holding his wrist a hands length away from where it was previously resting quite peacefully.

"Class is starting, _Kuran,"_

The brunette male could _smell_ the jealousy and disgust in the undertones of the deep voice as the hold against his wrist tightened some, to an extent where it would be painful for a human to be caught in such a grasp, but Kaname was effortlessly able to tear his hand back into his own possession, walking past the two prefects with another smile to the female of the duo.

"Goodbye, Yuki, take care, won't you?"

"O-of course, Senpai,"

* * *

The cold slivers of ice-water cascading down her cheeks were somewhat affective in the attempt to calm her senses down- to dull them long enough to be able to have a coherent thought without it being invaded by a pair of burgundy eyes staring at her behind her closed lids. She felt her hair soak through, now clinging to her skin whilst the water dropped straight down, staining the brown leather of her boots before running off the surface and discolouring the ground with its moisture.

Yuki never remembered feeling so confused in the ten years she had memory of, always having a bright outlook on things, so she felt at a loss as what to do with the thoughts that dominated her brain during sleeping hours- leaving her exhausted during the day and an almost easy target for the fangirls to slip by after curfew. Almost. She had luckily managed to grab ahold of the small group of four students trying to sneak into the Moon dorms just a few minutes ago, silently thanking the Gods that she reached them before they got to the dorm guard. Saving her from a lecture about her sudden callousness from her adoptive brother.

She only removed her chestnut hair covered hair from the running stream of water when the chills caused shivers to run down her, failing in her attempt to wring the water out and eventually gave up and allowed it to drench the shoulders of her uniform, silently telling herself to only take a moment of her time for rest before she caught an cold that left her in an even more weakened state.

But she almost laughed out loud at her plans when she heard a deep voice behind her, obviously walking towards the secluded spot from the direction of the school.

"Yuki?" The single tapping of feet assured her he was alone, and her hands turned into fists on her lap at the thought.

* * *

**A/N: Oh, I'm soooooooo sorry about how long this has took! Life has been hectic! I moved house, so I didn't have internet, and I had to get a new laptop so I've lost all my files! I can't apolgize enough! We just got internet today (Seriously...why the hell does it take so long?) and this was just a rush to get this up! Which explains (again) the ridiculous length. I am back though, Ladies and Gentleman, so do expect each of my stories to be updated soon, I'm going to work on Blood Ties tomorrow and hopefully have it up over the weekend. I _promise _you that the next chapter will be longer, I have no plans for the next two weeks, but then I start college...oh the joys of being 16 in England..so do expect a longer chapter up sometime before, or just after, then. **

**Please do review and let me know what you think, welcome me back into the wonderous world of Vampire Knight fanfiction. I have been ITCHING to get back on here, so I do hope that you guys forgive me enough to drop me a review. Thank you! Love you all! **


	6. Chapter 5

**Ten Years Today,  
Chapter 5**

**Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino**

* * *

_"No! Stop..."  
_ _Despite her attempts to pull herself away from the strange figure, he still creeped closer, and every step closer shook the young girl even more with fear. She didn't know anything about this man, but the bright red of his eyes made her aware that she should be scared of him; that he wasn't normal- even if she didn't know the meaning of the word _normal. _Hell, she didn't even fully grasp the meaning of the word _no, _the word just came out on instinct when he asked if he could suck her blood. With her body running on pure instinct again, her eyes shut tightly as the man closed in on her small form, hoping that when they opened again, she'd be in a different place because the cold air of the night just made her feel that much more terrified of the situation.  
_ _It was only when the hold on her loosened and she heard the most blood chilling crack she would ever hear that she felt safe enough to open her eyes again. She missed the actual attack on the strange man, but she was quick enough to see the crumpling of clothes as the remains of the man blew away.  
_ _At first, she didn't know if she should be more scared than before. There was something about her saviour that she didn't trust; something that was sinister. Perhaps it was the way that he didn't even appear to be shaken at the fact that he just crushed another person with his hands, or the way his mismatched eyes stared down at her. Or perhaps it was just that those different coloured eyes looked hungry._

* * *

Yuki snapped back into reality with a start, giving her head a quick wobble in confusion at the sudden trip down memory lane. She didn't know why, but it seemed that everytime she caught a glimpse of this man, it sparked memories of that night. They were usually only small glimpses, but they were just enough to remind her of the fear that she felt that winter night.  
"Yuki?" Her new company called her attention again.  
"Good evening, Senpai. Shouldn't you been in class?" She questioned her superior lightly, not really minding his presence though. It was a sort of relief from the confusion and headaches she had been prone to getting lately, even though she began to suspect that he was the cause of them, and though she didn't know why or even asked her body to do so, it relaxed when he came into her view.  
"It might set a bad example amongst the other students, but I was terribly bored in lesson and it's such a nice evening I couldn't resist slipping out," He wasn't completely lying, he was unearthly bored, but his motivation to ditch lesson was found when he saw the young girl running past the window. Just having a glimpse of this girl every so often wasn't enough to satisfy him after such a long absence, so he quietly excused him self with the least amount of attention necessary.  
"Oh..." she murmured, knowing that the job of a prefect was to send stray students back to their respected place, but not really wanting to be rude to this man.  
"Are you ok, Yuki? You look tired,"  
"Yes, yes. I'm ok, Senpai. Thank you,"  
He smiled gently at her, the kind of smile that was full of warmth. The kind that was full of adoration and made her head spin with questions about it. She sat down on the fountain wall, settling herself and feeling the occasional sensation of water droplets hitting her from behind, allowing herself to sink into conversation with her sempai.  
When Kaname set himself beside her on the fountain wall at some point during their conversation, she felt her heart skip a few beats and her face flushed at the thought that surely he could hear it. Though he didn't comment on the sound of her erratic heart, the look on his face proved that she was right; he heard it.  
They sat talking for a while, about school life, the eccentric personality of the Chairman and the laughable actions of the day class students. But when he brought up the subject of her past, she found herself feeling uncomfortable at the topic.  
"So you have no knowledge of where you came from?" He questioned her lightly, putting on a curious expression to tempt the girl into speaking about it.  
She sighed, almost inaudibly, but he heard it, before she answered, "No...all I know is that I woke up in a snow covered field when I was five. I have no memory of before then. A man found me and brought me here, to the Chairman," She didn't say anything about what happened _before _she was found, preferring to leave that particular occurrence in the past.  
"And the man that found you? What happened to him?"  
"I haven't seen him since,"

* * *

"Yes, Zero. I know,"  
"So why did you ignore what I said?"  
The brunette girl sighed, her body sinking into the soft armchair that she perched on in the Chairman's office, confused as to why her 'brother' was so angry at her. It wasn't like him to express so much emotion into something, but the anger in his eyes was impossible to miss. That was how she always knew what the silverette was thinking, his eyes always said it all to her- even with the nonchalant approach to life he had. They would darken when he was angry or annoyed, which was a high majority of the time; glaze over when he was thinking deeply about something and soften when he was teasing her. Now they were dark -a clear sign that he was angry- and scrunched enough to create a frowning expression on his forehead.  
She carefully worded her reply, looking straight into the creases of his frown rather than directly in the eyes, "He spoke to me... I didn't want to be rude,"  
"Yea, of course, Yuki. I've seen the way you look at him. You don't even know him, yet you still act like one of those screaming day class girls,"  
Normally, she would have been slightly offended at being compared to one of those spoilt brats that fawned over the night class students, but tonight was different. Tonight, she actually questioned her actions over the past few days. Tonight, she actually realised he was right.  
"Zero, just forget about it please. I was talking to a schoolmate, that is it. I don't see why you're so annoyed about it,"  
"Because he's dangerous, Yuki. He isn't safe to be around,"  
She didn't get chance to reply to that, as the door sprung open and the Chairman literally _danced_ into the room.  
"Oh, my darling, Children! How happy I am to see you! You never come and see your daddy anymore, why is that?" The happy-go-lucky man pretended to cry at that and attempted to sling himself over the room to hug the two teenagers but failed because they both stepped to the side to avoid the collision and he ended up on falling on his face because of it.  
Yuki rolled her eyes at the headmaster of the schools actions, and the rolled them again at Zero's reaction to his words.  
"I am not your child! Why are we here, Chairman?"  
"Oh...I only really needed my lovely Yuki here...to ask her to send these documents over to Kaname-Kun for his signature," He produced a folder, seemingly out of nowhere , and held it towards Yuki, only for it to be snatched away by a different set of hands.  
"I'll do it instead," Zero butted in, the documents being held securely at his side as he turned to walk away, "I was going there anyway,"  
"Oh, Zero! You're so useful to your Daddy!"

* * *

**A/N;** Woah. It's been forever and a day. I sort of lost my desire to write for a while, if I'm honest. I went through some personal stuff that left writing the last thing on my mind. But, with me finishing college until September, and not really having anything to do after I've been out with friends, here I am. With Chapter 5 of this story.  
It feels good being back into writing. I forgot how much I enjoy it, so hopefully I'll have the motivation to churn out the chapters.  
I do hope that you're not all mad at me, you all mean alot to me for supporting me so much over the past year, and I can't thank you enough. Hopefully, you're all ready to review and let me know what you think of the latest installment to this story. As it's been so long, I don't know if it's any good, or if I have lost the writing touch, so please let me know. Reviews are what inspires a writer to continue on with story. So, for now, I leave you with this, but you shall see me again soon if you like this!

**Please review **and let me know your thoughts. Thank you!


	7. Chapter 6

**Ten Years Today, **

**Chapter 6 **

**Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino**

* * *

He watched her, out of the corner of his eye, always. He watched her every movement whenever she was within the proximity of his sight. Sometimes, he allowed her to know that he was watching her, if only for a moment at a time, just so that he could see the adorable way in which her face coloured red with embarrassment. The innocent rush of blood that stained her cheeks stirred not-so-innocent emotions inside of him and his mind would wander to scenarios in which he would be able to pull her close to him, to follow the flow of her blood with his fingertips. To cause the blood to pulse through her body at a more accelerated rate. On more than one occasion, he felt his mouth flood with saliva at the idea of being able to press his fangs up against her supple skin, holding her close to him all the while, and feel the warm flow of her lifeforce flood into his mouth as his teeth penetrated her skin. Then, he would have to watch her bound out of his sight to carry out her required duties whilst he would sit there and imagine what it would feel like for her to give herself to him before turning back to his educational lecture with a silent sigh of dissatisfaction.

He knew his fellow classmates thought of him as strange but that their respect for his pureblood status restricted them from mentioning anything about it. He knew that they could see him watch her and wonder what his obvious fascination with her was. He knew that they noticed that he slowed his pace of walking whenever she was within his vicinity so that he could bask in her brightness and enjoy every moment that he could lay his eyes on her. That they were annoyed with this seemingly ordinary girl for getting the majority of his attention when they had to constantly fight amongst themselves in order to gain as much as a quick glance in their direction. He knew all of this, he just did not care.

All he cared about was her. The way light just seemed to seep out of her every action and expression and everything she touched or everyone she spoke to seemed to be better off just because she was involved. She was always smiling, so wholeheartedly and real. She had the gift of happiness and was generous enough to share this gift with everyone she came into contact with. Even after 10 years, with no memory of who she was, he had not changed. She still had that unmistakable air of innocence that he remembered, the same feelings of comfort and hope. 10 long years, and he still felt the same way about her. He still wanted her to be his, to be able to come home and know that she would be there waiting for him. He wanted to be able to feel her warm embrace and to let her warmth overcome him. He wanted to be the one that caused her to smile and laugh and be able to take part in her day-to-day life. To be able to do the simple, everyday things with her, such as go to class together or eat a meal together. He wanted to be able to hold her hand, to pull her close against him and to be able to lift her chin up with his index finger so that he could lean down to kiss her.

More than anything, he wanted to be hers. He wanted to belong to her and she belong to him. Rather than being two separate people who live completely different lives, he wanted them to be two halves of a whole and to know that they completed the other.

* * *

She found herself glancing at him wherever possible, whenever she thought that Zero would not notice, not prepared to have to stomach yet another one of his obvious statements of hostility towards the new President of the night class. She understood her adoptive brother's deeply hidden concern about her, even appreciated the fact that he showed some form of care towards her. She knew that the man she had grown attached to watching was dangerous. She was aware of the fact that this person could hurt her in a single moment of non-control. She acknowledged the fact that her fascination was futile, that she was just another human to him. She knew that he would never share the same level of interest in her that she had in him. She knew all of this, she just did not care.

She couldn't stop herself from being drawn to this strange character. The way he would offer her a soft smile during each period of crossover or exchange polite pleasantries when they crossed paths during her patrol. She couldn't help but to look up at his position through the window when he was in class. She noticed the strange way he held his body, with his face slightly inclined towards the window. It was almost as though he did so in order for him to be able to watch her watching him. She had to laugh at her own thoughts and shake her head in attempt to rid her brain of the absurd dream of him sharing even a fraction of interest in her. With all of the girls (both day and night class) that practically threw themselves at him, there was no way that he could have any fascination in her. There was nothing special about her to catch his attention, let alone to keep it for any period of time.

Despite this, she didn't miss the times in which he would turn his face completely to meet her gaze on rare occasions. When he did look at her, it caused her to thoroughly shiver due to the intensity of his eyes when they met hers. The way his eyes made her feel left her feeling exposed and vulnerable and she could always feel her face burn brightly at the realisation that she had been caught in her staring and she couldn't help but long for the eye-contact to continue. For him to be able to look right into her and see the strange emotions that he caused to arise inside of her in hopes to be able to make sense of them. She did not know this person, and yet he filled her with an overwhelming sense of familiarity and safety. Despite knowing hat it was ridiculous to have such feelings about somebody she hardly knew anything about, she could do nothing but continue to watch him and long to be beside him.

However, when he met her gaze on these rare occasions, all she could do was rush away from his line of sight in order to ease her embarrassment slightly. Still, she watched and continued to long for the attention of this strange, yet oddly familiar man.

* * *

**A/N; **In order to re-adjust to writing this story, I thought I'd create a chapter in which you would be able to see how the current occurrences in the plot make both Kaname and Yuki feel. Hopefully, I shall have a new chapter that will continue with the plot of my story soon, but the exact date in which it will be completed is unknown. However, I sincerely hope that you have enjoyed this chapter and would just like to thank everybody that stuck to reading it despite the insane amount of time it has taken me to update.  
Please **review** and let me know what you think of this update, as any comments are muchly appreciated and taken into consideration. Thank you.


End file.
